Here We Meet Again
by DisneyFutbol
Summary: What happens when the gang see up with Troy & Gabriella, 6 years after they last saw them? Find out in this four-shot. TxG, CxS, KxJ, RxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey all people of planet _____!!! Just a four-shot may turn story I thought of. My other stories are coming soon but I have had a lot of stuff going on. Link for all outfits are in my profile.**

**Okay well first, my sister, Kimberly's brother and Sister Melanie and Stephan (Steven, 14) just moved in with her and my brother so I had to help then move in, so I haven't really had time to write anything. This was like last weekend, the weekend before this past weekend or just the 17/18****th**** that weekend.**

**I still haven't found my laptop cord and I can't get a new one until after tax time, so I can't update my stories anytime soon so those are on hiatus. **

**My niece Dylan, got admitted to the hospital last week with lung problems, since she's 3 months she's been in the hospital for about 4-5 days so Kim has been at the hospital all day with her and Aimee so I have to take care of the house until like 8. So here's a typical day for me since Tuesday would be after school going to Kim and Toby's house and getting Melanie(10), Dallas(7), Chloe, and Brian(3) off of the bus. Doing chores around their house until like 4 and then walk the dogs up to Stephan's school where I stay and do my homework while they have soccer/basketball/dance/football practice everyday. At 6 I take them home and put Chloe and Brian down for a nap, help Stephan, Dallas, and Melanie with homework since I'm the 'genius' in the family. Making dinner with help from the others for Kim and Toby who usually get home about 7:30 from work/the hospital(Toby's a OB/GYN who works from 5-5 everyday and Kim's just a stay at home mom for now), and then I help them put the other kids to bed and they take me home and I get ready for bed and then sleep only to wake up to the same thing the next day, so you see why I can't really update stories anyway. **

**So, you might be asking why I do all this stuff and why not my brothers or my parents?? This is because well you know why Kim and Toby can't do it, and then Brandon (17) works at Latte Land after school until 6 and then he comes and kind of helps me with the kids, my mom doesn't get off work until 6 and then some days she works over time, same with my dad, and then Brittney lives like a hour away in Lawrence so she can't do anything, and she works anyway so that leaves me. Oh and Stephan isn't that responsible so that's why even though he's a year older than me he can't do anything, but he does help kind of.**

**Any who, enough of my sob story here's my new story that I might continue in the future but that would be like months from now. **

_--_

**Title: **_Here We Meet Again_

**Rating: **_T_

**Author: **_TwilightDisneyFutbolLover_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but OC's and plot._

**Genre: **_Friendship/Family_

_--_

_Biographies:_

Gabriella Elizabeth Montez Bolton was 24 years old. She was married to Troy Alexander Bolton who was also 24. Together they had 6 children, Sophia Holly Sharpay Kelsi Grier Jessica Bolton, Alison Bailey Lila Alicia Rowan Starr Bolton, Benjamin Douglas Chadwick Ryan Roman Jason Bolton, Joshua Collin Michael Jonathan Alan Arthur Bolton, Nathaniel Richard Cristiano Kyle Roland Jackson Bolton, and Lauren Riley Mae Lucille Maria Erin Bolton. Sophia and Alison were 5, Benjamin and Joshua were 3, and Lauren and Nathaniel were 1. Gabriella had tan olive skin, long curly black hair, and dark brown chocolate eyes. Troy had floppy sandy brown hair, pale tan skin, and blue eyes to dye for. Sophia had olive skin, her dads blue eyes with tints of brown in them, and long curly black hair. Alison looked exactly like her twin sister. Benjamin and Joshua had pale tan skin, hazel eyes, and curly sandy brown hair. Nathaniel had floppy sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, and olive skin. Lauren had wavy sandy brownish-blonde hair with olive skin and blue eyes with tints of brown. Gabriella was a Wedding Planner and Troy was a retired basketball player and soon to be Gym Teacher at East Junior High. They used to live in Malibu, California were Troy used to play for the Los Angeles Lakers, but now had just moved to their hometown of Albuquerque, New Mexico a week ago. Both Gabriella and Troy went to USC.

Sharpay Lila Evans Danforth was 24 years old. She was married to Chadwick Jonathan Danforth who was also 24. Together they had two children, Olivia Leila Danforth who was four and Oliver Kobe Danforth who was 2. Sharpay had long dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes, with peachy skin. Chad had a big curly hard to miss afro, brown eyes, and medium dark skin. Olivia had long dark brown curly hair and dark brown eyes, with medium skin. Oliver looked just like his sister except his hair was short and floppy on his head. Sharpay was an Interior Decorator and Chad was a Gym Teacher at East Elementary. They lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico all their lives. They both went too U of A and got married in their junior year in college.

Jessica Starr Abrams Evans was 24 years old. She was married to Ryan Alan Evans who was also 24. Together they had two children Nathalia Vanissa Evans who was three and

Fynneous Garret Evans who was almost 1. Jessica had long blonde hair and dark green eyes, with peachy skin. Ryan had short blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, and peachy pale skin. Nathalia had long blonde wavy hair and green eyes, with tan skin. Fynneous looked just like his sister except his hair was short and floppy on his head and his eyes were like his dads. Jessica was a Dance instructor for ballet and Ryan was a Dance instructor for jazz. They lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico all their lives. They both went too U of A and got married in their sophmore year in college.

Kelsi Alicia Cross was 24 years old. She was married to Jason Arthur Cross who was also 24. Together they had two children, Juliana Naomi Cross who was three and a half and Kyle Dayton Cross who was 1. Kelsi had short light brown hair and blue eyes, with pale skin. Jason had short floppy black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. Juliana had shoulder length medium brown wavy hair and green eyes, with pale skin. Kyle looked just like his sister except his hair was short and floppy on his head and his eyes were like his moms. Kelsi was a local composer and Jason was a Spanish Teacher at East Junior High. They lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico all their lives. They both went too U of A and got married in their senior year in college.

--

Sharpay and Chad Danforth were walking through the Toys R' us, hand in hand in sunny Albuquerque. They were trying to shop for a new baby gift for Sharpay's brother Ryan and his wife Jessica's new baby boy, Fynneous Garret Evans. Olivia and Oliver were now at Ryan and Jessica's house, for Finn's first birthday. Sharpay and Chad had dropped Livy and Ollie off at their friends Kelsi and Jason's house before heading to Toy's R' Us to pick up the finishing touches to Finn's presents. Sharpay had on a pair of twill short khaki shorts with a flowy cream top and cream belt. She had metallic gold flip flops on her feet and a pair of golden sunglasses set on top of her head right above the bangs of her messy ponytail.

As Sharpay and Chad were walking down the halls they spotted a group of 4 children. They all looked like they were related to each other. When they got closed they noticed the sad look on their faces and the tears forming in their eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey little people what's wrong?" Chad asked, as he and Sharpay squatted down toward the children. It was two boys and two girls. The girls looked like twins. They both had curly brown hair that was pulled back into two high ponytails. Both of them had on jean pleated skirts, one medium wash with a white cami and heart jacket with light pink ballet slippers on her feet, the other had a dark wash one with a white cami and a stripe hot pink and white jacket with lace less hot pink sneakers on her feet. One of the little boys had khaki shorts on with a button up brown shirt with grey sneakers and the other had on gray cargo shorts and a yellow polo with grey sneakers.

"We lost!" One of the little girls said some of her tear spilling over.

"Don't start crying, we'll help you find your parents," Sharpay said and then quickly added seeing the discomfort on the toddlers faces. "We won't hurt you, we already have two kids. What are your names?"

"I'm Sophie, I 5. This is Allie my twin swister. Des(These) are my twin brothwers Ben and Josh, dey(they) 3." They one with the dark pink and white jacket said.

"Well, Sophie, Allie, Ben, and Josh, who are you here with?"

"Mommy and Daddy! Mommy went change Laurie and Natey's diaper and daddy was lwookin for me and Ben's twrikes!" The one with the polo, Josh, said.

"Daddy told us stay right der(there), but we look for bwarbies and cwars," The one with the heart jacket, Allie said.

"What are your parent's names?" Chad asked. "And who are Laurie and Natey?"

"Daddy name is something with T and mommy something with G," Ben said.

"Laurie and Natey are our baby brothwers, dey 1," Sophie said.

"Something with T and G?" Sharpay said, curiously, but then remembered she was talking to a five year old. "How about we go look in the bikes?" She then grabbed Josh and Ben's hands as Chad grabbed Sophie's and Allie's hand.

"SOPHIA! ALISON! BENJAMIN! JOSHUA!" They heard two different voices screaming.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The four toddlers screamed before letting go of Sharpay and Chad's hands and running toward two people.

Sharpay and Chad followed closely to make sure they made it with their parents and saw them run up to two people who looked about the same age as them. The girl had long curly black hair. She had on a green sun dress with a racer back white tank underneath, a pair of green and white flip flops and a pair of black sunglasses on her head.

"Sophia, Alison, Benjamin, and Joshua were did you guys go?" The girl asked.

"We went to see bwarbies," Sophia said.

"We went to go swee cwars," Ben said.

"We found Ben and Josh," Allie said.

"But we no find you," Josh said.

"We found two utter pweople," Sophie said.

"Dey helped us find you," Allie said.

"Where are these people?" the young man asked.

All of the toddlers pointed at Chad and Sharpay, and the parents looked up, and walked over to the couple.

"Thank you, so so much," The girl told her.

"It wasn't a problem," Sharpay said, but then looked up to shake the person's hand. "G-g-g-abs?"

"Shar?" Gabriella said, almost dropping Lauren in the process.

--

**Oh, what's gonna happen? Make your predictions. Review and tell me how much that sucked.**

**Anyway here are the characters in case I confused you.**

Troy Alexander Bolton-24

Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton-24

Sophia Holly Sharpay Kelsi Grier Jessica Bolton-5

Alison Bailey Lila Alicia Rowan Starr Bolton-5

Benjamin Douglas Chadwick Ryan Roman Jason Bolton-3

Joshua Collin Michael Jonathan Alan Arthur Bolton-3

Nathaniel Richard Cristiano Kyle Roland Jackson Bolton-1

Lauren Riley Mae Lucille Maria Erin Bolton-1

Sharpay Lila Danforth-24

Chadwick Jonathan Danforth-24

Olivia Leila Danforth-4

Oliver Kobe Danforth-2

Ryan Alan Evans-24

Jessica Starr Evans-24

Nathalia Vanissa Evans-3

Fynneous Garret Evans-1

Kelsi Alicia Cross-24

Jason Arthur Cross-24

Juliana Naomi Cross-3 1/2

Kyle Dayton Cross-1


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the positive feedback! This is the next chapter of **_**Here We Meet Again.**_

_**--**_

**Title: **_Here We Meet Again_

**Rating: **_T_

**Author: **_TwilightDisneyFutbolLover_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but OC's and plot._

**Genre: **_Friendship/Family_

**--**

Previously on Here We Meet Again:

"_Thank you, so so much," The girl told her. _

"_It wasn't a problem," Sharpay said, but then looked up to shake the person's hand. "G-g-g-abs?"_

"_Shar?" Gabriella said, almost dropping Lauren in the process._

_--_

Sharpay's eyes scanned over the family. Her eyes first landed on Troy. Even though he was 6 years older than when she last saw him he still looked sort of the same. His hair was still that shaggy sandy brown it always was, but it was longer so it fell in his eyes slightly. His eyes were still that piercing blue that she used to be in love with(that was until she learned that Troy and Gabriella were destined to be together, and how hot Chad was). He still had that muscular body, but now instead of one of a teenager, it was one of a man.

In his arms was a baby boy. He had floppy sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, and olive skin. He was wearing a red t-shirt, jeans, and strap converses. He appeared to be no older than one. He was a perfect mix of Troy and Gabriella.

Her eyes then went down to Sophie, Allie, Josh, and Ben again. She could now see Troy and Gabriella in the four of them. Sophie and Allie's long curly black hair and olive skin, were just like Gabriella. And then there piercing blue eyes were just like Troy's, but you could see the tints of brown in them from Gabriella's own eyes.

Josh and Ben's pale but tan skin and their sandy brown hair, was just like Troy's, but their hair got its curly structure from Gabriella, as well as they got their eyes from a mixture of both their parents.

Her eyes then moved up to the little girl in Gabriella's arms. She appeared to be the same age as the little boy, who she assumed was Natey, and then she guessed that the little girl was Laurie. She had on a little blue flower dress with light blue laceless sneakers on her feet. She had her shoulder length blondish brown hair up in a high ponytail. Her blue eyes were wide with excitement scanning over the two new people. Her little hands clasped around a necklace around Gabriella's neck. On her face she wore a huge grin, showing the little teeth she had.

Sharpay's eyes finally landed on Gabriella. Her best friend, scratch that ex best friend? She looked amazing after having 6 kids. Her mid back length black curls were pulled back into a messy ponytail, which a pair of sunglasses sat on her head. She wore little makeup, a thin line of eyeliner and some lip gloss. She had on a green dress that reached mid thigh, over a racer back white tank. On her feet were a pair of green and white stripe flip flops.

When reality finally hit her, Sharpay pulled Gabriella into a bone crushing hug, being cautious of the little girl in her arms, who just giggled at the approach of a new person.

"Gabi!" Sharpay cried, with tears of joy. "You're here!"

"Sharry!" Gabriella cried, also with tears of joy. She handed Lauren to Troy, and pulled Sharpay into a tighter hug.

The two women were embraced like that for what seemed like forever until they were brought back to reality by.

"_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady _

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with," _Troy's phone went off.

"I got it daddy!" Sophie said reaching into his pocket and taking out his blackberry. "Hello…This not Allie, I Sophie…daddy right here…yes…bye Aunt Kali!" Sophie then hung up the phone. "Daddy, Aunt Kali said you or mommy call her its very am-something (important)."

"Okay, I'll call her later," Troy said, placing Nathan in one side of the stroller and Lauren in the other. He was then pulled into a bone crushing hug by Chad.

--

**Okay that was just like a filler chapter kind of I really wanted to update this. So what are there reactions to each other? Review and tell me how much that sucked. And again I apologize for it being so short. Also I'm working on the first chapter of Two Worlds Collide so be o the lookout for that!**

**3 **

**TwilightDisneyFutbolLover**


End file.
